


Quidditch

by Lyokogirl



Series: Fandom Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Quidditch, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyokogirl/pseuds/Lyokogirl
Summary: George Weasley X Ravenclaw ReaderY/n - your nameN/n - nicknameThis is also posted in my random fandom oneshot story but I reworking my profile so here it is again
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Series: Fandom Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

> George Weasley X Ravenclaw Reader
> 
> Y/n - your name  
> N/n - nickname
> 
> This is also posted in my random fandom oneshot story but I reworking my profile so here it is again

The first Quidditch game of the year was about to begin. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. You have been on the team since your second year and you were the reason Ravenclaw went almost undefeated last year, except for the final game against Slytherin when Malfoy cursed your broom. Your team stood quietly waiting for Gryffindor to be ready. Madam Hooch was forcing the twins to give up their tricks.

The twins were the first friends you made at Hogwarts. You almost end up the butt of one of their practical jokes, on your second day, but luckily you were able to disarm it. You were the first person to ever stop a joke in its tracks. Ever since then the twins always want your help making sure all their products were foolproof. They even promised you a joke at their future shop.

"Oi! Did you tell Hooch about our plan?" Fred's voice brought you out of your memories. He threw his arm around your shoulder, pulling you away from your team.

"I would never." You faked being offended, before laughing. "Of course, I did"

"Why Y/n?" George questioned, replacing Fred's arm around your shoulders with his own. "You're the one who suggested we use tricks against Slytherin last year."

"Sorry Georgie, but if you want to win against Ravenclaw, you have to win fair and square." You smiled sweetly. Your team started to call your name.

"Oh, don’t worry N/n. We'll win." George assured with a cocky smile. You rolled your eyes. "You shouldn't doubt us." He leaned down and kissed your cheek. Before you could respond, the twins jogged back their team.

"You two are hopeless." Cho rolled her eyes at you when you joined back with the rest of your team. She was the only person you told about your crush on George, although most people had figured it out. "Don't let him distract you out there."

"You mean like you were distracted by that Hufflepuff seeker?" You joked.

******

The match began with the chasers scoring 2 goals on Gryffindor. Angelina came speeding toward you, ready to throw the quaffle. She threw the ball toward the rightmost goal, slightly surprising you, but you were still fast enough to stop it.

"Ravenclaw keeper Y/n stops the ball!" Lee announced. You tossed the ball back to your teammates. You caught sight of the twins protecting Potter from the balls. "And Gryffindor takes the ball." The entire stands cheered. Suddenly both Cho and Harry took off chasing the snitch. Everyone stopped for a moment to watch.

"You should be paying attention," Fred called as the twins swished passed you. The bludger followed just after them knocking the tail end of your broom. You spun a few times before sliding off your broom. You closed your eyes and braced yourself to hit the ground, but moments before you hit the ground you felt someone grab your arm.

"I got you!" George slowly lowered you to the ground. Harry had caught the snitch and won the game for Gryffindor. Everyone gathered just outside the arena congratulating the winning team. Oliver Wood approached you.

"Hey Y/n," He said cheerfully. "That block against Angelina was incredible!" You smiled and thanked him. "And you're damn lucky that the Weasley twin was able to catch you."

"Yeah, George really saved my butt." You laughed.

"I still can't tell those two apart." He chuckled, then paused for a moment. "Hey, I was wondering if you-" Before he could finish, the twins interrupted.

"Can you believe we won!" They cheered. Fred high-fiving Oliver.

"Told you we would win fair and square." George throws his arm around your shoulders, casually.

"Was that fair?" Your conversation with Oliver, forgotten. "You two almost killed me."

"You were fine." Fred patted your head. "Besides Georgie caught you." They laughed and pulled you toward the large gathering of people leaving Oliver alone. People cheered on the boys for their win. A lot of Ravenclaws came to applaud your game.

After a while, the hordes of people seemed to calm down as everyone headed back to the castle. Fred had wandered off with Angelina and suddenly it was just you and George. The two of you walked peacefully around the grounds. You realized George had taken his arm off your shoulders all afternoon.

"You know I never got to thank you for saving me." You turned facing him.

"Don’t worry about it Y/n" He brushed it off.

"No, if you hadn't I would have been in the hospital wing for the 8th Quidditch related injury." You had a tendency to get injured. "So, thank you!" Without much though you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Almost instantaneously George wrapped his arms around your waist. You stepped back slightly, breaking the hug. George kept his arms around your waist.

"It Fred's fau-" George cut you off mid-sentence, kissing you. You froze for a moment shocked before kissing him back. He pulled away after a moment.

"Sorry." He said shyly.

"Don't be. Do you know how long I've wanted you to do that?" You let out a shaky breath.

"Really?" George flashed a goofy smile.

"You're such a dork." You stood on your tiptoes and pull him down into another kiss.


End file.
